Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 9 = 9$
Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(3x + 9) - 9 = 9 - 9$ $3x = 0$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{0}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 0$